A Filha do Velho Morcego
by chachabonow18
Summary: E se você descobrisse que o professor que você mais odeia, é seu pai? É que ele não quer saber de você? Mas que vive buscando motivos para lhe tirar pontos! E se a pessoa que seu pai mais odeia, se apaixonasse por você? ... Mas então qual o seu nome? — Lohane Kendys. — Bonito nome! - Harry falou timidamente. — Obrigada! - agradeci sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. .
1. Capítulo 1

Mais um dia e aqui estou eu novamente deitada na cama olhando para o teto e tentando criar coragem para me levantar.

É assim todo dia. Acordo-me, passo um bom tempo olhando para o teto, depois de muito e muito tempo levanto e vou tomar um banho, em seguida faço o meu desjejum, volto para o quarto e passo o resto do dia lendo ou simplesmente olhando pela janela até que anoiteça e eu volte a dormir, para no dia seguinte fazer a mesma coisa. Assim se resume a minha vida. Sabe por quê? Pelo simples fato da minha mãe ter morrido no meu nascimento e meu querido pai ter me abandonado em um orfanato. Sim! Isso mesmo, ele me abandonou, nunca quis saber de mim, nunca nem me procurou.

Apesar de não conhecê-lo e nem saber seu nome, eu o odeio por tudo que ele me fez passar.

Morar em um orfanato é o mesmo que morar em uma prisão, ainda mais sendo um orfanato para bruxos. Isso mesmo, eu sou uma bruxinha, e das bem poderosas. E como eu estava falando sobre morar em um orfanato, você não pode fazer nada fora das regras. Não pode sair para lugar algum que não seja no perímetro do orfanato. Apesar de sermos todos bruxos, as pessoas te tratam como um objeto sem valor. As aulas são chatas e rígidas. Os professores não ligam se você vai se machucar ou não com feitiços ou poções. Os alunos mais velhos se divertem batendo-nos mais novos. Resumindo é um inferno morar aqui, você tem que aprender desde cedo a se defender sozinha.

No entanto minha vida só não é pior porque tenho uma magia muito forte e desde pequena sempre tive facilidade para domina-la. Posso dizer que tenho um temperamento um tanto explosivo, então os garotos mais velhos sempre evitaram brigar comigo.

Aos 11 comecei a estudar no Beauxbatons uma escola de bruxos na França só para meninas. Digamos que minha vida melhorou um pouco, pois sai do orfanato, mas sinceramente Beauxbatons não era meu lugar. Certo que eu aprendi todas as normas e regras de condutas bonitinho porque eu ainda era só uma criança, mas tentar ser uma bonequinha bonitinha como as francesas, isso estava longe de ser quem eu era.

Por isso hoje as 15 anos estou indo para Hogwarts, já que lá é mais liberal que no Beauxbatons.

Contei um pouco da minha vida para vocês, no entanto ainda não me apresentei não é?! Pois bem, meu nome é Lohane Kendys, 15 anos, tenho pele branca, olhos e cabelos escuros. A única diferença que tenho são algumas mechas coloridas.

Sobre meu temperamento, digo que sou bipolar, na maioria do tempo sou uma pessoa calma, paciente e muito divertida, mas em outras sou muito explosiva e vingativa. Prefiro sempre ficar na minha e não me envolver muito nas coisas, e às vezes irrito e bagunço com todos. Em fim uma completa bipolar.


	2. Capítulo 2

1º de setembro e aqui estou eu para meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Depois da grande guerra o mundo bruxo voltou a ter paz e com ajuda de muitos bruxos, em pouco tempo o castelo foi reconstruído.

O famoso trio de ouro, assim como muitos outros alunos do mesmo ano voltaram para concluir seus estudos.

E o que tudo isso tem a ver comigo? Simples... Foi com o trio de ouro que eu fiz minha primeira amizade no trem.

— Com licença podemos ficar aqui? As outras cabines estão cheias! – alguém falou da porta. Eu respondi que sim, mas não me virei, continuei olhando pela janela. Eles entraram e começaram a puxar assunto. – Você está bem? – o garoto perguntou.

Foi então que eu me virei e dei atenção às pessoas que estavam ali. Se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa, entraria em estado de loucura pelo fato do famoso Harry Potter está sentado ao meu lado. Mas como sou uma pessoa que não liga para essas coisas fiquei na minha.

— Sim estou bem! Apenas apreciando a paisagem. – respondi tranquilamente.

— Ei você nos conhece? – Rony perguntou, e eu sinceramente não entendi o porquê da pergunta.

— Quem não conhece vocês? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha uma mania minha que eu sempre faço. – Mas por que da pergunta?

— Porque todos que nos conhece sempre entram em estado de loucura perto da gente. – ele me respondeu.

— Oh nossa! Harry Potter! O famoso Harry Potter! – Fiz uma pequena encenação de loucura pelo Harry (É não posso negar ele era bem bonito mesmo) e depois fiquei seria. – Sente-se melhor agora? – perguntei com um pouco de deboche.

Harry e Hermione sorriram e Rony ficou um pouco encabulado.

— Não liga para ele. Ele sempre faz isso. – Hermione falou. – Mas então qual o seu nome?

— Lohane Kendys.

— Bonito nome! – Harry falou timidamente.

— Obrigada! – agradeci sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

— Eu não me lembro de você! – Rony falou.

— É meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, eu estudava em Beauxbatons.

— Hum...

— Vai ser de que ano? – Hermione perguntou.

— Do 5º ano.

Ficamos a viagem inteira conversando e de vez enquanto Harry me lançava uns olhares diferentes, que por vezes até me deixava encabulada. Ele era bem atraente pra dizer a verdade.

— Acho que já chegamos! – Rony exclamou se levantando.

— Nos vemos no salão principal! – eles se despediram e foram saindo, mas antes, Harry me deu um beijo no rosto. – Espero que você vá para Grifinória. – com toda certeza sendo branca como sou eu não fiquei vermelha, fiquei foi rosa. Ele sorriu e saiu da cabine.

"Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão galanteador."

— Eu também espero gatinho! – falei depois que eles já tinham saído.

"Pelo jeito esse ano vai ser bem interessante…".


End file.
